La charmante visite guidée chez les Volturi
by Samara-XD-666
Summary: Je suis une humaine, ben banale, mais j'ai une amie blonde et on connaît les blondes, elles attirent que des problèmes. Alors I don't care qui vous êtes. Je veux simplement foutre le camp de votre château en décomposition et aller tranquillement pisser/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue :

-Je suis une humaine, normale, banale, mais j'ai une amie blonde et on connaît les blondes, elles attirent que les problèmes. Alors I don't care que vous êtes des maîtres ou je ne sais pas quoi. Je veux simplement foutre le camp de votre château en décomposition et aller tranquillement pisser.

(Je n'ai rien contre les blondes, j'aime juste les écœurer XD)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Lugubre 

Dire que j'étais là par soumission, j'avais plié face à l'hyperactive qui me servait d'amie. L'Italie, Voltera, tourisme, tout ça n'était que de pure fantaisie. Mais bon, Éliane avait toujours eu cette manie de ce mettre où elle ne devrait pas y être. Blonde typique, elle ne reconnait jamais le danger (aucun instinct survie je vous le dis!). Nous marchâmes dans un corridor lugubre d'un vieux château qu'une adolescente nous faisait visiter (gratisse, on s'entend que je n'aurais jamais payé pour voir ça), et moi j'attendais bêtement avec espérance une toilette. On était une trentaine de tourismes avec nos caméras et nos cellulaires en prenant des photos des jolis petits objets ou peintures que l'ado nous montrait. Lorsqu'un ange avait enfin attendu ma prière, UNE TOILETTE, je laissai discrètement Éliane en lui disant avec un regard que je revenais et pris le corridor folle de joie. Pour ne pas faire trop débile, je regardais les peintures de personnes que je me fichais royalement. Plusieurs revenaient, trois particulièrement, l'artiste s'était amusé à leurs mettre les yeux rouges sangs, surement significatif de quelque chose que j'ignore puisque je dors dans les cours d'art et culture (comme si ca sert à de quoi!).

Finalement, je m'avais faite une fausse joie, c'était une chambre (une chambre sans lit et surtout sans toilette), j'avais trouvé un autre corridor et encore un autre avec encore des peintures avec des yeux rouges et des portes. J'allais pour ouvrir une porte qui me bloquais, lorsque j'ai attendu un long cri, pas de joie (ils en existent plusieurs), mais de souffrance. Ce cri venait de derrière cette porte. Je n'étais pas blonde, je ne l'avais pas ouvert, j'avais pensé à moi-même d'abord. Une jeune fille de 19 ans dans un château lugubre, seule et surtout elle avait une envie très pressante. Mon hamsters s'était mis à tourner très rapidement, tout en m'éloignant de cette foutue porte. (Éliane. Danger. Aucun renseignement. Peut-être une fausse alerte. Trouver une alarme incendie. Les châteaux de l'ancien temps en n'avaient pas. Trouver Éliane. Foutre le camp. Pisser.).

J'avais repris le même chemin en m'indiquant avec les peintures et je me suis arrêté net après avoir pensé où devrait être le groupe. La porte était la même que celle que l'adolescente nous allait nous faire visiter. Grande, massif, d'une couleur d'acier avec des sceaux royales. J'avais tourné autour de cette salle avec ma chasse à la toilette. Une révélation m'avait sonné, elle était absurde, mais elle s'avérait être vrai, (les visites gratisses n'existent pas, pourquoi ils n'avaient pas de garde ou de personne dans ce château autre de la secrétaire du début? Et pourquoi cette adolescente avait se sourire hypocrite? Merde Élie dans quoi tu m'as encore fourré, si ce n'est pas des gars super délinquants, c'est un assassinat!). Je m'étais éloigné du coin et continuer à marcher dans ce corridor en explorant de nouveau. J'avais ensuite pensé à ressortir par le corridor du début, quand j'étais arrivé au hall où la secrétaire se trouvait, elle m'avait regardé avec des yeux ronds et un visage ébahis (encore une blonde pas très rapide d'esprit), je m'étais ensuite avancé normalement vers la sortie.

« La visite vous a pas plus? Vous devez rester avec le groupe, la porte est fermée par là, c'est à l'entrée principale que vous devez sortir. Me dit-elle en me bloquant le chemin avec son sourire commercial de pétasse.

-Ben je me suis perdu et je cherche les toilettes savez-vous où elles sont? » Dis-je avec mon plus honnête sourire que j'ai pu.

(Je ne vais pas te suivre, je veux une indication, STP, Dieu, quelqu'un, je dois sortir d'ici, Élie doit surement être dehors en train de m'attendre). Heureusement elle me dit que c'est derrière son comptoir dans le petit corridor. Je pris le chemin indiqué et trouva la supposé toilette que je cherchais depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. (Désolé ma grande, mais tu vas attendre d'être en lieux sure, même si elle est vraiment clean sa toilette). J'y étais entré et attendis pour confirmer mes doutes, après une minute, je sortis la tête pour voir si la fille était toujours là et si le hall était déserte. (La chance me sourie!), je traversai le hall en silence et poussa le haut de la poignée et la tira. Soulagé de la voir s'ouvrir, j'allais pour sortir quand je m'étais senti aspiré vers l'arrière.

x-x-x-x-x

Je nageais dans l'eau claire, des oiseaux fluoresçant me guidaient vers une petite île. J'avais des ongles d'orteils magnifiques, un beau bleu à en faire saliver une fille avec des petits brillants. Je respirais le grand d'air d'une senteur de vieux livre de chimie. Rendu à l'île, une table était disposée avec une calculatrice scientifique, un crayon et une feuille d'examen. J'allais pour m'assoir gaiement lorsqu'une peur me prit. Le battement de mon cœur résonna en voyant mon pouce. MA MANUCURE! Je m'étais casé un ongle.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, j'étais dans le noir, aucun vaisseau de lumière m'éclairaient. Je me remémorais mon rêve, (J'ai fumé quoi? Je déteste les manucures!). « Quel rêve débile » murmurais-je complètement traumatisé par ce cauchemar qui n'avait aucun sens. Je me frotta mon arrière tête et trouva une bosse. « Aye…Maudit, ça fait un mal de chien et où suis-je? » murmurais-je (J'ai envie de pisser!…SIBOIRE! JE ME SUIS FAITE KIDNAPPÉE, ON VA ME VENDRE ET ME VIOLER!…Respire, tout va bien, j'ai 19 ans pas 10, on se calme. Il doit bien avoir une façon de s'échapper. En arrivant à l'hôtel, je promets solennellement d'étriper Éliane et de retourner mon petit cul à Montréal hélico presto). J'étais couché sur un lit (super confortable d'ailleurs), j'étais encore habillé, j'avais déduit que j'étais dans une chambre avec un lit (c'est là qui apparaît le lit? Il y a aussi une toilette en même temps?). Je me levai délicatement pendant que ma tête tournait un peu, je m'étirai et avança un peu, lorsque je rencontrai un obstacle (froid, dur et en même temps un peu moue, bizarre on dirait des épaules avec un chandail…)

«Tu cherches quelque chose peut-être? Dis l'obstacle en question d'une voix douce et mielleuse.

(Je vais faire une crise du cœur!…Un gars!…Il va me violé et m'assassiner dans le noir)

Cinq secondes plus tard.

-AHHHHHHH. Tu es qui, où je suis, pourquoi il fait noir?…Il existe des vestes lorsqu'on à froid vous savez.

Le silence m'avait répondu. (Paisible silence dans de bonnes circonstances, mais pas au bord de la panique et que ta vie en dépend!)

-Hey! Dis-je en touchant "l'obstacle muet".

-Tu me souilles encore une fois, je te tue. Avertit-il avait une voix menaçante.

- Ben va s'y, tue-moi. » Dis-je en continuant et accidentellement en le giflant.

Je n'avais jamais traversé une porte en la défonçant, j'avais maintenant vécu l'expérience. Je me suis retrouvée dans un corridor lugubre écrasée comme une vermine au mur d'en face (Vive la douceur…AYEEEEE!), ma chance était enfin arrivée, je pris un sprint vers la gauche (je ressemble d'une mouche qui cours après la lumière -_-) la vitre éclata et j'atterris sur un petit toit d'une chambre un étage plus bas avant de voir le sol arriver à toute vitesse (Aïe d'avance). J'avais seulement eu le temps de sentir mon cerveau subir le choc et les petits points noirs sont arrivés, mais l'adrénaline m'avait remise debout et j'avais continué à courir dans ce jardin (WOW, on dirait le paradis nocturne, ils en ont des fleurs magnifiques ici, une vieille fontaine avec un ange, joli…). Et je me retrouvai en une seconde propulsée à quelques mètres plus loin et roula sur moi-même dans l'atterrissage de cette chute avant de me stabiliser sur le dos demi-consciente.

Plusieurs personnes sont apparues, ils avaient tous deux points en commun, une cape noire et les yeux rouges que je les distinguais à peine dans le noir (une secte! Je vais finir comme sacrifice humain!). Un homme en particulier ne portait pas de cape, il avait les mains jointent et la tête inclinée vers la droite (ce n'est pas obligatoire d'avoir ce sourire de gay, ça éviterait un traumatise important).

« Je suis Aro.»

(Je ne voulais pas le savoir)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Tentation

Ils m'avaient conduit dans le château, je me débattais comme une folle en leur criant que je suis haut placé et que des enquêtes vont être faites. Les deux gars qui me tenait étaient sans émotion et ne réagissaient pas. (On sort les insultes?…MAUVAISE IDÉE! Je vais vraiment finir violée et assassinée…ils portent tous des verres de contacts, l'halloween n'est même pas encore arrivée, quelle secte bidon, ils pouvaient mieux trouvés…AH NON C'EST LA SALLE! Adieu monde cruel, je te réserve une place Élie…)

Les deux gars me serraient les bras (pas trop fort je suis faite en argile, paix à mon âme), ils étaient tous blancs comme un drap, avec une force incroyable et une telle férocité. Je ne voyais pas leurs figures, ce qui me contrariai, mais je ne me calmai pas pour autant, je me débattais toujours même si mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol (j'attaque de l'air, j'attaque de l'air, Ninja Tuttle, YA!). Mais mon petit jeu me lassa au bout d'un moment, alors j'avais replié mes jambes dans le vide et je m'étais fait porter par les deux gorilles, sa m'arrachaient les bras tellement qu'ils serraient fort et par la gravité de mon poids.

Lorsque la troupe ouvrit la porte, j'avais pu enfin apercevoir la fameuse salle (Wow, ils ont peur d'étouffé?), contrairement au corridor qui n'était pas éclairé, lui était lumineux, gigantesque, décoré et avait un style beaucoup plus ancien. Trois fauteuils (Ça ressemble à des trônes, mais bon) étaient placés sur une sorte d'estrade dont une personne était assise en train de s'admirer les doigts. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs, une peau extrêmement pâle, vers la trentaine et…des yeux rouges (un albinos?). L'homme ne leva pas les yeux, mais dit d'un ton lassant « Qu'est que c'est encore cette chose ».

« Hey! Premièrement, je suis un être humain et pas une chose, deuxièmement VOUS ALLEZ ME LÂCHEZ! TOUT SUITE!

« BOUM »

-Voilà c'est fait.» Dit mon gorille de gauche.

La troupe s'éloigna de moi, deux personnes montèrent sur l'estrade pour prendre place sur les fauteuils. Celui dans le centre était le "Aro (gay)", il avait des vêtements démodés, plus ancien que ceux de mon arrière-grand-père (je ne critiquerai plus jamais la garde-robe de mon père). Il avait la peau aussi pâle que l'albinos, gracieux, de longs cheveux bruns, un peu plus dans la vingtaine et…des yeux rouges. Le second, il avait l'air plus vieux que les deux autres, ce qui lui donna un visage serein et de sagesse avec ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés, mais ses yeux…rouges le rendaient vif et dangereux. La troupe de gorille et compagnie étaient composée de cinq, tous avaient des capes, des yeux rouges et une beauté étonnante (wow, c'est fou comme ils sont tous magnifiques avec leurs beautés et leurs gestes). Dans la foule je reconnus l'adolescente qui nous avait fait la visite guidée.

«Hey-toi! Où est mon amie? M'écriais-je en serrant les dents.

Tous eurent une expression de surprise, le silence restait, mais lorsque j'allais pour m'énerver, le "Aro" me répondit.

-J'ai peur que ton amie soit…commença-t-il.

-Morte, servit comme buffet, elle a surement été succulente. Coupa l'albinos comme si rien n'était.

- Quelle impressionnante réponse, écoute-moi bien l'albinos… M'emportais-je, mais fus coupée par une main qui me soulevait de terre et le propriétaire était ledit albinos furax.

-INSOLLANTE PETITE HUMAINE! S'écria-t-il.

-Caius. Repose-là. Ordonna Aro.

Ses lèvres se mirent à bouger à une vitesse effrayante, mais aucun son en n'avait sortit.

-Elle est intéressante, Caius. Objecta le plus vieux avec cette air de philosophe.

L'albinos me déposa sans toute fois ne pas se lécher les lèvres et avoir ce regard de prédateur affamé. Aro tourna encore la tête sur le côté (comme un gay) jointa ses mains et s'avança vers moi. Je me tenais fièrement sur mes jambes, me fichant de la situation de faiblesse que j'étais. Aro se positionna à une distance raisonnable, s'arrêta et m'observa, se qui m'agaçais au plus au point.

-Je ne suis pas un bibelot, dis-je agacée, PUIS-JE SAVOIR OÙ EST MON AMIE? M'écriais-je pour une deuxième fois.

-Elle n'est plus ici malheureusement, ton amie te préoccupe beaucoup, elle te tenait à cœur. Me répondit-Aro avec un air attristé.

-Arrêtez de faire comme si elle est morte bordel! Je n'en aie rien à glander de votre secte bidon! M'emportais-je.

Un petit rire traversa Aro et un large sourire apparut (vraiment traumatisant!).

-Nous sommes des vampires. Nous sommes, moi et mes frères, ceux qui font régner les lois sur Terre, ce qui fait de nous en quelques sortes…des Maîtres. Et la raison que tu es ici c'est parce que tu es…spéciale. Je t'en pris de rester polie. Dit-il calmement.

-Je suis une humaine, banale, mais j'ai une amie blonde et on connaît les blondes, elles attirent que les problèmes. Alors I don't care que vous être des maîtres ou je ne sais pas quoi. Je veux simplement foutre le camp de votre château en décomposition et aller tranquillement pisser. Exclamais-je avec révolte.

-Nous voulons seulement te connaître un peu…Commença-Aro.

-La seule chose que vous devriez connaître est l'asile, gang de psychopathes! » Insultais-je.

J'avais surement dépassé leur tolérance de "politesse". Aro avait beau avoir l'air d'un homme calme et serein, mais il en ait toute autre. Après avoir ordonné aux deux gorilles de me reconduire, il s'assit sur son trône irrité. Les deux gorilles me traînèrent en dehors de la salle, cette fois, le trajet fut avec plus de dignité, mais ça dépend du point vu.

« Si vous êtes des vampires, est-ce que ça veut dire que vous avez peur du soleil, des crucifix, de l'ail et tous ces machins chouettes-là? Et vous volez avec ça, ah non je sais, vous avez une vision bionique. Dis-je sarcastiquement.

-Si tu ne te la fermes pas, tu risques de ne pas survivre à la nuit. » Avertis le même gorille qui m'avait répondu au début.

(C'est le gars qui m'a fait traverser une porte. Mon Dieu qu'il est sublime. Il devrait être mannequin. Cheveux bruns foncés courts, mâchoire carrée, épaules larges et extrêmement musclé. C'est pas mal du tout. Dans la vingtaine, mais il a surement une petite-amie. Je lui pardonne de m'avoir fait mal, comment résister? BAVE). Ils m'avaient conduit à un étage que je ne connaissais pas, l'adolescente m'avait ouvert la porte et mon gorille séduisant m'avait fait rentrer dans la pièce et la porte se ferma derrière moi. Une chambre avec un lit Queens et une fenêtre. Il faisait encore nuit et je me rendis compte que j'étais fatiguée, ma journée avait été longue (surtout avec ce kidnapping). Le gorille s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté du lit et regarda le vide, moi j'observai la chambre éclairée par une petite lampe sur la table de chevet. Une belle couleur d'un bleu profond, des peintures, du moyen-âge peut-être, la décoration rendait le style de la chambre spacieuse et ancienne. Deux grandes armoires en chêne foncé, un coffre de bois gravé au pied du lit, des rideaux légers d'une couleur bleu royale pour les deux fenêtres, le lit était un lit baldaquin en bois avec les mêmes rideaux que la fenêtre, le couvre-lit était d'un bleu poudre magnifique et deux portes étaient disposées sur le mur à côté de la porte. (Des toilettes avec ça?).

Je me dirigeai vers la première porte et l'ouvrit (UNE TOILETTE! Happy, Happy!). Juste le temps de voir qu'elle était blanche nickel que je fermai la porte et la verrouilla. Assise sur la toilette et soulagea ma vessie (le paradis…Ah, c'est le temps du numéro deux. J'ai bien fait partir le van…hum ça sent mon poulet d'hier ça…Ah, une grenouille…Une autre…Ah encore une autre…Une chance que personne entend ça…Élie, tu devrais arrêter la cuisine, ça pue ton truc…).

10 minutes plus tard.

(Ah, ça faite du bien, mais maudit ça empeste…AH MON DIEU, MON GORILLE. Seigneur, fait qu'il n'a rien entendu…Gêne totale… AHHH NON, ne bouche pas toilette, ne bouche pas, STP, STP… Yes! Manque juste à utiliser la brosse et c'est nickel…Elle est neuve leur brosse… Super c'est parfait maintenant, il manque juste l'odeur…parfum, parfum, framboise, lime, cannelle, fraise…Cannelle…VOILÀ! Ok, on se lave les mains…Merde que c'est immense ici… On sort comme si rien n'était, check si le gorille est endormi…merde. On ôte ses souliers et on rentre dans les couvertures en soie. EN SOIE! Seigneur! Ils en ont du budget leur secte…Et si c'était vraiment des vampires?).


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Présentation

Je me réveillai déboussolée, la chambre me semblait inconnue, je pensais voir le plafond de ma chambre, mais se fut un plafond bleu poudre. La panique s'empara de mon esprit, tout en sortant maladroitement du lit et bien sûre en tombant face première devant mon sublime gorille. (Je suis dans une super belle position face à un homme, vive ma dignité!).

« Bon matin petite chose, tu es très acrobatique, cela t'arrive à tous les matins? Il était temps que tu te lèves, c'est désespérant te regarder dormir. Bon viens mon Maître t'attend. Tu devrais te tenir tranquille, car tu devrais déjà être morte. Dit-il en se levant de son fauteuil.

-Tu as resté là tout la nuit! Vous êtes malade! Et j'ai faim moi. Je n'avais pas prévu être victime d'un kidnapping. Dis-je en me levant contrariée.

-J'avais oublié les besoins humains, manger 2 fois par jour, dorm…

-3 fois par jour! M'exclamais-je.

-Ok, 3 fois par jour, viens maintenant. Je doute qu'on aille de la nourriture autre que du sang, mais on peut toujours espérer. M'annonça-t-il en se dirigeant en dehors de la chambre.

-N'importe quoi! Vous pensez sérieusement que je vais gober ça? Des vampires, ben oui c'est ça! Je n'ai même pas de preuve en plus ».

Mon gorille en face s'était retourné et en un courant d'air il disparut. (Merde, comment il a fait ça. Il est où là?) Je m'étais donc retrouvée toute seule. J'avais continué mon chemin en espérant trouver une sortie ou une cuisine. (Encore des tableaux. Ah, celui-là est spécial, Aro a l'air d'une fille. Ah, ok ce n'est pas Aro, fausse alerte. Ah une porte). Lorsque j'allais pour l'ouvrir, une main jaillit de nul par pour m'en empêcher.

« N'ouvre jamais cette porte, c'est la suite de Maître Caius. M'ordonna la voix masculine de mon gorille.

-AHHHH, tu m'as fait peur. Tu me suivais depuis combien temps? Dis-je encore sur le choc.

-Depuis toujours. Je suis ton garde attitré pour un temps indéterminé. Je m'appelle Félix. Et toi, vu de ta beauté infantile c'est un nom genre Ashley, Jinnie…

-Alyssa. Pourquoi vous me tenez-vous prisonnière? Je suis une étudiante fauchée et je ne suis même pas douée dans les études. Interrogeais-je.

-Si t'aurais laissé mon Maître parler sans déconner, tu aurais déjà tout su cela. Tiens voilà la cuisine. Dit Félix en se dirigeant vers un des trois réfrigérateurs.

-Wow, vous êtes claustrophobes ou quoi? Trois réfrigérateurs, cinq micro-ondes, une petite table de cuisine et un four…neuf. » Observais-je.

La pièce était blanche, énorme et peu décorée. (Wow, leurs Maîtres ont épargné la cuisine, c'est moins lugubre que des peintures avec yeux rouges et du sang). Félix referma le deuxième réfrigérateur et ouvrit le troisième où j'avais pu enfin apercevoir le contenu. Il y avait des poches remplies de liquide rouge. (Du sang. Seigneur, je commence à croire leurs salades maintenant. Mais je pense toujours qu'ils ont tous besoin d'un petit tour à l'asile, même le beau Félix). Félix se retourna en fonçant les sourcils et sorti un Iphone de sa poche. Il composa un numéro et demanda une certaine Heidi, après avoir dit « viens me rejoindre », une femme apparut à mes côtés le sourire aux lèvres.

« Que puis-je pour toi Félix. Demanda-t-elle.

-Notre chère invitée, voudrais "manger". Tu peux m'aider pour ce coup là?

-Hum. Ouais, c'est vrai que nous n'avons plus de nourriture humaine depuis les années 30. Mais Lisa est encore humaine, elle a surement de quoi à manger. Va lui demander, je vais rester avec notre chère invitée. Proposa-t-elle avait un sourire de sympathie.

-Ok. Surveille-la bien, elle a des tendances suicidaires.

-HEY! Je n'ai aucune tendance suicidaire! » M'exclamais-je offusquée.

Mais trop tard, mon cher garde personnel s'était déjà volatilisé. Je regardai la jeune femme devant moi, elle devait être dans le début de la vingtaine. C'était la fille la plus belle que je n'avais jamais vue. Une longue chevelure acajou, une peau blanche cristalline, un regard rouge, mais avec des petits reflets mauves. Elle portait une robe rouge qui lui arrivait en haut des genoux, elle portait un pendentif en argent, au centre il y avait un V en pierres rouges scintillantes, le contour du pendentif était avec un relief magnifique. Pendant ma contemplation, elle souriait avec un air chaleureux, mais je sentais que c'était faux. Une pression agissait sur moi, comme si on me fonçait à croire se que je voyais.

« Je suis Heidi. Je n'ai pas pu te rencontrer à la grande salle, mais on m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Il est vrai tu es jolie. C'est vrai que tu as insulté nos Maîtres? Me demanda-t-elle pendant que je m'assoyais pour me concentrer sur cette pression intérieure.

-Humm. Ouais, on peut dire que j'ai paniqué un peu. Dis-je sans la regarder, dans mes pensées.

-Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur nous ». Dit-elle avec une voix hypnotisante.

(C'est quoi ça, mais ils m'ont droguée ou quoi! On dirait qu'on me bouffe des fils dans le cerveau. Elle est bizarre cette fille avec cette sensation). Je haussai les épaules et elle me posa encore des questions que j'écoutai d'une oreille. J'essayais de comprendre pourquoi j'étais comme ça, cette fille inspirait la confiance, mais je refusais catégoriquement d'y croire. Je restais dans mes pensées lorsqu'elle prononça mon nom.

-Alyssa. C'est un joli prénom.

-Comment savez-vous mon nom? Demandais-je sur mes gardes en sachant que seul Félix le savait et qu'il n'avait même pas prononcé mon nom devant elle.

-Ah, ben tantôt, tu as dit à Félix que tu t'appelais Alyssa. Nous avons une ouïe très développée. M'expliqua-t-elle.

-Donc vous entendez de très loin. C'est le fun à savoir. Pensais-je à voix haute en pensant au bruit que j'avais fait dans les toilettes, (Zut alors, tout le monde à entendu, merde). C'est quand Félix arrive, ça fait un bout qu'il était parti non? Demandais-je impatiente de revoir Félix pour que cette femme parte loin de moi.

-Il y a eu des complications. Tu voudrais peut-être te changer en attendant? J'ai quelques vêtements de Jane. Me proposa-t-elle en se levant comme si j'avais déjà dit oui.

(Je ne vais tout de même pas la suivre! Ouais, mais c'est vrai que ça fait 2 jours que je les aie et qu'ils ont étés amochés lors de l'épisode de la fenêtre).

-Ok, je pourrais prendre une douche avec ça? Demandais-je en ne sachant pas quand j'aurais la chance d'en prendre une.

-Évidement. Viens, mes quartiers sont à l'Est. J'ai d'ailleurs une robe qui t'ira à merveille. » Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers ses quartiers.

(Ok. Elle croit devenir mon amie ou quoi? On va se faire la bise avec ça. Non mais je rêve! J'aime mieux porter un tutu rose et danser devant Félix qu'être son amie. Pff, on dirait qu'elle veut profiter de moi en plus, avec son air hypocrite et son regard qui en dit trop. Même si je dois dire qu'elle est magnifique, ça fait rien au fait que je ne l'aime pas, l'énergie qu'elle dégage ait inquiétante. Pire que Félix en tout cas. Wow! Il est énorme son dressing. Et le nombre de vêtement qu'elle a! Seigneur, c'est de toutes les couleurs). Elle me poussa dans sa salle de bain, donc elle était 10X plus grande que la mienne. Elle était aussi nickel que la mienne, blanche et plus luxueuse que la mienne aussi. La douche fut un pur délice, je remarquai que j'en avais de besoin. De la terre était dans mes cheveux, des feuilles mortes et des débris. Lorsque je sortis de la douche, des vêtements étaient déposés sur le comptoir avec une serviette. (Ils y a même des sous-vêtements! Neufs en plus! Wow la robe est belle, bleu marin avec des billes au décolleté. Elle m'arrive en haut des genoux et me va plutôt bien. (J'ADORE! Mes cheveux vont être parfaits avec. Je n'ai même pas besoin des placer. Ah, elle m'a aussi donné une trousse. UNE BROSSE À DENT! Youpi! Finalement tu vas devenir ma meilleure amie, je parle de la brosse à dent, pas de la Barbie. Une brosse à cheveux, YES! C'est les meilleurs cadeaux de Noël que je n'ai jamais eu! Des Q-Tips! Comment elle a su que j'avais de la terre dans les oreilles?). Après m'avoir préparé, je sortis de la salle de bain. Propre et un peu de maquillage qu'elle m'avait mis dans la trousse. Heidi m'attendait assise sur son lit figée comme une statue. Lorsqu'elle m'avait regardé, elle était étonnée et elle me sourit ensuite.

« Tu es magnifique. Félix est revenu. Avec des provisions. Viens. Tu dois surement être morte de faim. Dit-elle en me tendant des escarpins noirs.

-Merci. Dis-je en les enfilant contente qu'ils me fassent à merveille.

-Les garçons vont être ébahis, même si avant ils te trouvaient déjà belle, maintenant ils vont baver devant toi », Dit-elle en riant. « Mais ne t'en fait pas, on s'y fait à la longue ». En espérant me rassurer.

Elle m'avait reconduite à la cuisine où Félix parlait à un autre gars aussi sexy que lui. Il était certes plus jeune (17ans?), mais son charisme mystérieux attira mon attention. Un peu plus grand que moi, mais plus petit que Félix. Des cheveux bruns foncés un peu longs, des yeux rouges noirs, des longs cils noirs et cet air de confiance avec une énergie menaçante. Ils s'étaient retournés pour m'apercevoir, les deux avaient se sourire en coin en me reluquant. (AHHHHH! On dirait qu'ils veulent me violer et me bouffer! Au secours! Appellez la police!…Police? Il est où mon cellulaire quand j'en aie besoin?)

« Tiens, j'ai trouvé ça. Lisa m'a dit que c'était…bon. En tout cas. On te laisse manger, ne saute pas d'une fenêtre cette fois, du 4ème étages tu ne survivras pas. M'annonçait Félix en m'incitant à m'asseoir devant un steak et des patates avec des asperges.

-Ok. » Acceptais-je affamée.

Je commençai à manger quand je remarquai que j'étais toute seule. Je pris la bouteille d'eau et la vida d'un trait. (Bon, il est quoi, midi? Si je me cachais dans une pièce cette fois? Ils vont passer que je me suis évadé et ils vont lâcher l'affaire. Ouais, je vais bouffer avant. Il est vraiment délicieux leur steak!). Après avoir terminé, je me dirigeai dans un couloir au hasard, en espérant trouver de quoi pour me cacher. Je débouchai dans une aile, où le soleil m'éclairait tellement qu'il m'aveugla. J'avais juste eu le temps de sentir une présence qu'une personne m'intercepta.

« Encore toi! Tu tentes encore de t'échapper comme un cafard! Sale humaine! Vous et vos rêves et vos espoirs! Mes frères ont choisi une gamine stupide! Exclama Caius.

-Je suis contente de savoir votre façon de penser. Vous savez où est la chambre où j'étais? Demandais-je poliment.

Caius me regarda en levant un sourcil, ne s'attendait surement pas à cette réponse, ni à cette question. Il m'y conduit sans dire un mot, mais en soupirant et en grognant de mécontentement.

-Tiens j'espère que t'as retenu le chemin, parce que c'est la dernière fois je te le montre. » Dit-il en continuant son chemin.

(Wow, il est super sympathique, je rêve de devenir son ami. Non, mais!). Je n'étais pas rentré dans ma chambre, j'avais continué vers l'opposé. Puisque je trouvais rien d'intéressant, je commençais à observer les peintures accrochées. Je les contemplais, une à une, en reconnaissant plusieurs personnes sur les tableaux. J'en trouvais même une de Félix et l'autre gars de tantôt qui se retrouvait sur la plupart des peintures avec les 3 "Maîtres". J'avais continué cette activité pendant je ne savais pas combien de temps. Mais j'ai fini par tomber sur une personne. Aro. Il contemplait lui aussi une peinture de lui. Il m'avait vu j'en étais sûre, mais il ne voulait pas le montrer. J'avais donc continué mon chemin.

« J'aime bien les peintures, elles gravent des moments, c'est comme les photos de votre époque. Finalement, tu aimes bien notre château en décomposition? Me demanda-t-il en m'observant avec ce même sourire, mais son ton de voix exprimait clairement sa rancune.

-Oui, même si j'aime mieux ma maison et mes affaires. Car mes moments sont chez moi, à Montréal, ma famille aussi. Alors pourquoi je suis ici? Demandais-je paisiblement.

Aro me regarda, son regard était sincère. Il me regardait pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Comme je te l'ai dit Alyssa, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser partir. Tu en sais trop. Et ton don nous impressionne, nous voulons que tu deviennes une des nôtres. Mais pas toute suite, nous n'allons pas t'arracher à la vie à cet âge-là. Avoua-t-il.

-Si je ne veux pas, si je veux mourir en place. Me tueras-tu? Ou allez-vous me forcer à être une des vôtres? » Demandais-je sur la défensive.

Aro ne me répondit pas, il me fit seulement un sourire avant de partir. Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse. J'essayais une stratégie. Je ne voulais pas rester ici, je voulais retourner chez moi. J'avais eu beau me persuader que c'était un rêve ou une Joke, mais je savais que je ne dormais pas. Je savais aussi que l'albinos avait dit vrai, Éliane était morte, ils l'avaient bel et bien tuée. Je me sentais moins active que hier, moins extravertie aussi. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'inconsciemment je faisais un deuil. J'avais retrouvé ma chambre comme un automatise, je m'étais étendue sur le lit et j'avais essayé de ne penser à rien.

x-x-x-x-x

Je m'étais endormie, je m'étais réveillée tranquillement. J'étais en dehors des couvertures, encore habillée. Il faisait nuit, Félix n'était pas sur son fauteuil comme il l'était hier. Je m'étais donc levée et sortis de ma chambre. À peine que j'ai eu le temps de faire 5 pas qu'une voix me dit : « Ne pense pas que je ne te surveille pas ». C'était bien-sûr Félix qui avait dit cela. Je remarquai alors que la voix provenait de la chambre à côté de la mienne. Elle n'était pas fermée, je passai alors ma tête dans l'encadre trop curieuse pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. J'aperçus alors quatre gars assis à une table en train de jouer au Poker. (Malade, 4 beaux mecs en train de jouer à mon jeu préféré). Les quatre se retournèrent pour m'apercevoir. Et j'avais pu identifier Félix, le gars de tantôt et un autre que j'avais vu sur les peintures. Un blond qui faisait aussi peur que l'albinos. L'autre gars était roux, ce qui faisait un peu bizarre avec ses yeux rouges.

« Wow, c'est elle la nouvelle? Je suis Diego, tu sais jouer au Poker? Ça serait dommage que je n'arrive pas à plumer Demetri. » Me demanda le roux.

Je regardais Félix pour voir son expression, il eut juste un air un peu découragé par la demande de Diego, mais fut amusé. Alors j'acceptai. Il restait une chaise, ils jouaient avec des tunes et vu que je n'avais pas d'argent, on avait décidé d'un commun accord de jouer au Strip Poker. Évidement je n'avais pas proposé cette idée, c'était le roux. J'avais accepté en sachant que j'allais gagner.

« Vous savez que vous serez les seuls déshabillés? Dis-je amusée.

-Pourquoi? Tu vas refuser? C'est de la triche! Exclama le blond.

-Ah, non je ne vais pas refuser, je suis juste douée au Poker, sans me vanter.

-On va voir ça toute suite. Annonça Félix en donnant les cartes.

-Au fait c'est quoi vos noms? Autre que Félix et Diego.

-Je m'appelle Alec. Se présenta le jeune mystérieux de tantôt.

-Et moi c'est Demetri. Dit ensuite le blond.

-Alyssa. Bon s'est à qui à commencer, je sens la satisfaction de votre défaite.

-Ha, on verra ça. Je check. Annonça Demetri.

-Me too. Continua Diego.

-Ben me too. Dit Alec.

-Évidement que je continue. Dis-je.

-Ok, moi aussi. Exclama Félix en tournant une carte de couleur.

(Ah, une paire d'as! Non mais j'ai de la chance moi!).

Je fis mon poker face en essayant de convaincre mes adversaires que j'avais une mauvaise mise, ce qui marcha à la perfection.

-J'ai des questions pour vous. Avouais-je

-Vas-y envoie. Je check. Dit Félix.

-Si vous êtes bien des vampires, vous avez quoi de plus? En gros, c'est comme les mythes? Avec les crucifix et ces bidules-là?

Il eut un rire général entre les gars. Mais c'est Demetri qui me répondait.

-Non, les mythes sont plus ou moins modifiés. Nous avons les sens très développés, comme courir et écouter. On se nourrit seulement de sang. Nous sommes immortels, puissants, et indestructibles. Le soleil nous fait illuminer, c'est pourquoi on ne se montre pas au grand soleil entouré d'humain. Et évidement les crucifix et les autres bidules comme tu le dis, c'est n'importe quoi.

-Et il y a combien de personne qui nous entend parler-là? Demandais-je curieuse.

-Humm, Jane. Les ailes sont insonorisées. Informa Félix.

-Ok. Est-ce que vous avez des sortes de dons? Demandais-je en repensant à Heidi et son énergie bizarre d'attraction.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? Demanda Alec.

-Ben c'est juste une impression que j'ai eu lorsque j'étais en compagnie d'Heidi. Avouais-je.

Tous arrêtèrent de regarder leurs cartes pour me regarder. Alec avait cette lueur dans les yeux qui me traumatisa un peu, car je dois dire que lui aussi avait une énergie aussi bizarre que Heidi, mais en plus dangereuse, mortelle même.

-Et appart l'impression sur Heidi, sur qui as-tu des impressions semblables? Me demanda Alec.

-Humm, ben, eh, toi et je pense Demetri, mais c'est juste comme ça. Dis-je hésitante de mon affaire.

Les quatre se regardèrent, Félix me fit un gros sourire en me répondant.

-Tu as un don remarquable, dire que tu es juste humaine, j'ai hâte de voir lorsque tu seras vampire!

-Félix. Dit Demetri d'un ton menaçant.

-Ah c'est bon, elle le sait déjà de toute façon. Pour te répondre ma très chère, Heidi a le don d'hypnotiser, j'ai eu vent que ça avait pas fonctionné sur toi. Pis Demetri peut trouver n'importe qui sur Terre. Alec, lui, est le plus redoutable, il peut t'enlever toute sensation et sens, à tel point qu'il peut te tuer en une seconde. Il a aussi Aro et Jane. Aro lit dans les pensées par le touché et Jane peut infliger une douleur insupportable.

-Wow! Vous savez quoi? Dis-je.

-Non quoi! Dirent les quatre gars en même temps.

-Demetri tu as perdu. Annonçais-je toute contente.

Demetri fut obligé d'ôter son chandail et je pus apercevoir une merveille pour mes yeux.

-Ton cœur risque de lâcher si je te fais autant d'effet juste avec mon torse. Dit Demetri.

-Vous entendez mon cœur? Demandais-je sans pour autant me détacher du torse de Demetri.

-Ouais, tout le château l'entend. C'est d'ailleurs un supplice pour nous. Et si c'est pour baver juste devant Demetri moi je l'ôte tout de suite mon chandail. Me répondit Diego un peu jaloux.

-Envoie une autre game Félix. Au fait l'albinos est de nature albinos ou c'est juste qu'il était blond platine? Sans vous vexer. Demandais-je un peu trop curieuse.

Diego et Félix partirent à rire. Demetri conseille d'arrêter de rire, mais ils continuèrent. Félix me répondit enfin.

-Non, il est juste blond comme Demetri, mais je dois dire que tu es vraiment courageuse. Personne n'avait osé le dire devant lui. J'étais tellement crampée quand tu avais sorti ça. »

La game continua, je m'étais retrouvée en sous-vêtements, Demetri en boxer. (Un Dieu albinos). Félix en pantalon, Diego en boxer ultra moulant et Alec encore en pantalon. J'étais évidement la fille la plus chanceuse du monde. (Entourée de tellement beaux mecs, ce sont des Dieux, magnifiques Dieux grecs. BAVE.). Bien évidement Alec trichait, je l'avais remarqué et il tentait de nier, alors, moi et Félix lui foncèrent dessus pour lui prendre l'As qu'il avait dans sa poche depuis un moment. Étant donné qu'on était dans une pose pas très bien vue, Diego s'en mêla et empira tout ça. Demetri restait là à observer le spectacle et bien sûr j'aperçu Aro qui était dans l'encadre de la porte après avoir récupéré la fameuse carte.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites? »


	5. Chapter 4

**J'ai encore fait des corrections, même avec ma suberbe correctrice, j'ai moddifié des choses et des fautes. Mon nouveau chapitre est presque terminé, il va être pret avant le 24 promis.**

**Bonne lecture, et merci pour les reviews j'en suis bien contente**

**Samara**

Chapitre 4 : Évasion #2

Le matin fut principalement brutal, sans faire allusion à ma tête de Ferby, mais par Félix qui avait "accidentellement" échappé sa bouteille d'eau sur moi. (Son putain d'Oups à 7h du matin je vais lui rentrer dans le cul! Non, mais, mon 8h de sommeil? Il est où maintenant? Hein? Il est où maudit! Moi qui pensais ou plutôt osais penser qu'ils étaient bien sympathique!). Je fus donc debout avec une humeur massacrante pour évidement voir "Monsieur Aro" qui me demandait immédiatement. C'est donc en pantoufle rose nana et en chemise de nuit rose comme mes pantoufles que je traversais le corridor (C'est à Heidi! Je ne suis pas coupable de cette horreur. D'ailleurs c'est fou comme j'ai des grosses boules là-dedans, oups Félix m'a vue me regarder les boules. Ah pis c'est mes boules, j'ai le droit des regarder non?). Je remarquai qu'il ne m'amenait pas dans la grande salle, mais dans ses quartiers (ah, c'est cool…je peux aller me couché maintenant?), ses quartiers étaient très mais très luxueux, je baillais comme une conne lorsque Aro se trouvait devant moi. Sans plus attendre, je lui dis ma façon pensé :

« Non mais vous n'avez pas honte, je dormais et je n'ai même pas mes 8 heures de sommeils derrière moi. J'espère que vous avez une très bonne raison pour pas que je pète une coche!

-Je suis désolé, confus même, j'avais oublié les besoins humains, viens. S'excusa-t-il avec un petit sourire pour ensuite m'entraîner dans un bureau aussi chic que son salon.

(Non, mais. Il veut me violer avec ça?…AHHH! Un médecin! Comment ça un médecin?). L'homme qui était debout près du bureau était grand, très élégant, séduisant même, avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et se regard noir très profond avec une flamme espiègle. Dans son sarreau blanc avec une chemise noire en dessous, son charme était comblé. (**BAVE**, on va quelque part beau mec?…Il faut je me ressaisisse, j'ai que 17 ans, même si dans 2 mois j'en aurais 18. Il faut calmer mes hormones, je ne veux pas mouiller ma petite culotte non plus).

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur Lazio. Vous êtes Alyssa, n'est-ce pas? Se présenta-t-il avec un accent Italien.

-…Ah, euh, oui. Pourquoi? Dis-je un peu hypnotisé.

Le médecin fit un petit sourire en voyant mon état de transe, il en fut même satisfait. Il regarda Aro avec se même sourire avant de me dire qu'il serait mon médecin attitré.

-Ah. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de médecin. (Comment ça j'ai besoin d'un médecin? Allez-vous faire foutre!).

-Oui je comprends, nous tenons juste à vous faire une prise de sang pour le moment. Êtes-vous d'accord, cela va seulement prendre quelques minutes. Me demanda-t-il en sortant une valise en cuir typique médecin.

Je regardai Aro sans comprendre en même temps d'accepter. Le médecin me pria de m'installer sur la chaise et prépara son équipement. Aro était resté devant la porte, attentif au moindre geste du docteur. Après qu'il aille mis l'élastique, j'ai senti une douleur.

« Aïeeee! Ça fait mal!

- Je ne t'ai même pas encore touché! Me dit-il en me montrant qu'il tenait encore l'aiguille dans les mains.

-Raison plus pour que ça soit une mauvaise idée, j'ai déjà un test sanguin dans mon dossiers et…AÏE! NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS! Ça fait mal!

-Voilà! C'est fini. On se reverra bientôt Mlle Alyssa. Annonça-t-il en rangeant ses instruments de torture.

(Je suis sûre que je vais m'évanouir, il a pris trop sang! Même si il a de belles fesses, hum, ça donne le goût des mordre, ah grrrrrr…)

-Au revoir Aro, votre invité est en très bonne santé.

-Merci mon vieil ami, on se reverra très bientôt j'espère, si il a un problème, vous savez où me trouver. »

Lorsque le bel étalon fut parti, Aro m'avait simplement dit « Voilà, désolé pour le dérangement ». J'étais très très très furieuse. Rendu dans ma chambre le sommeil n'y était plus, rendu dans la cuisine, la nourriture n'avait aucun goût. Alors que Félix se donnait du mal à me parler, moi je restais muette en lui disant des fois « ouais. Évidement. Bien. Hm ». Il m'annonça qu'il devait y aller et que c'est Demetri le remplacerait. Alors j'avais pris mes clics et mes claques en m'échappant par la fenêtre du couloir de la cuisine qui se trouvait au Rez-de-chaussée. Alors cette fois je n'ai pas eu mal aux fesses ni au dos ou autre partie du corps. (L'atterrissage est beaucoup plus élégant, pourquoi donc n'y ai-je pas pensé au départ? Souhaitons que personne ne me remarque. Hum, belle fontaine. Bon il me faut d'abord une carte).

L'Italie, avec ses rues si belles…mais répugnante! (ARK! J'ai marché sur une gomme, DÉGUEU! Ôter moi ça, je vous en prie! Ah, un banc, vive les bancs pour leurs rapidités à ôtés les gommes). J'ai volé une carte à un tourisme, une casquette à un autre, des lunettes à une fille blonde complètement stupide, une veste blanche a une femme sophistiquée un peu sur les bords surtout qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait eu une baisse manqué par son visage arrogant. Mais bon, au finale je ressemblais à une jeune tourisme qui était définitivement perdue. Je devais trouver l'hôtel paumé où était ma valise, mon téléphone, mon portable, mon portefeuille, permis, et plein d'autre truc comme du linge (MON PUTAIN LINGE!). Je me demandais quel jour nous étions, qu'est-ce que mes valises sont devenues, mais surtout, qu'est-ce que je faisais pour Élie. (Est-ce qu'ils mentaient, Élie est peut-être encore vivante. Elle m'a peut-être tout simplement abandonné ou elle était trop conne pour savoir que je n'étais plus à la toilette. Je n'aurais jamais dû penser ça. Elle n'est pas conne, d'ailleurs c'est la meilleure pour la mode et toutes ses choses inutiles. Elle avait un rêve, des rêves. Elle voulait le bonheur, l'amour, arrêté de tomber enceinte, arrêté de coucher avec n'importe qui, son diplôme secondaire qu'elle n'avait toujours pas réussi, voyager et être avec moi. Même si elle m'avait avoué qu'elle rêvait de baisser comme une sauvage avec Johnny Depp, ARK! L'image! J'en ai des frissons, maudit c'est dégueu, ça me fait pensé à la fois qu'elle pensait que je n'étais pas là et lorsque j'ai sorti de ma chambre je l'ai retrouvé couché sur la table de cuisine en très de s'envoyer en l'air avec mon voisin. D'ailleurs c'est fou comment son sexe était majestueux, ça ressemblait à du XL de loin, mais je n'ai pas regardé, non non non, ça ne se fait pas, surtout quand il était à croquer. Mais quand même, j'ai interrompu une bonne partie de jambe en l'air, même si il aurait pu éviter de se retirer quand j'étais là. C'est fou comment les films de sexe sont plus agréable à regarder que être réellement là. Ça évite le malaise et la gêne, mais j'ai bien aimé le spectacle, d'ailleurs c'est la raison que je me rappelle d'avoir couché avec. Que voulez-vous, c'est le fantasme…ou la curiosité de savoir si c'était du XL, d'ailleurs s'en était. À bien y penser, je croix c'était la meilleure. Ouais, très vieux souvenir, et…HEY! Tu veux te faire faire tuer la vieille! Regarde où tu marches bordel!).

Je tournai vers une ruelle, je pensais qu'elle pourrait me conduire plus rapidement à l'hôtel. Je la traversais lorsque les ennuies commençaient. Demetri était en-avant de moi, les bras croisés, avec une expression que je qualifierais de extrêmement fâché. Je lui fis un petit sourire d'ange…raté, je me dirigeai donc en courant en plein milieu de la rue principale. Demetri s'apprêtait à me suivre lorsqu'il arrêtait sec. Il restait dans l'ombre. J'en aie profité, je m'étais mise à courir en évitant les voitures, lorsque j'aperçu un taxi qui se stationnait pour laisser débarquer une vieille petite madame. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de fermer la porte que je mis enfonçais. Je donnai l'adresse de la boutique de chaussures que je connaissais qui était proche de l'hôtel. Évidemment je n'avais pas d'argent, alors je le planquai-là en le laissant chialer et couru.

J'étais rendu à l'hôtel. Plutôt un Motel, un peu piètre, mais il faisait l'affaire. Élie avait la clé, je cognai pareil à la porte 31. J'espérais voir une fille blonde ouvrir la porte en me disant qu'elle me cherchait dans l'appart ou quelque chose dans le genre pas très brillant. Même après la 8ème tentative, j'avais compris qu'ils disaient la vérité, peut-être l'avais-je toujours sue. Une larme coula malgré-moi, trop pression ou tout simplement que la vérité fait mal. Oui elle fait mal, je remarque seulement à présent que je n'avais pas cherché à savoir la vérité depuis le départ. Fuir, cela avait toujours été ma résolution. Mais à présent que j'avais perdu ma meilleure amie et que j'étais seule dans cette ville, sans billet d'avion de retour, sans aide et seul, qu'est-ce que je faisais?

J'avais été voir le propriétaire du Motel, il me passa une autre carte en lui promettant de lui rembourser l'autre que j'avais supposément perdue. La chambre n'avait pas changé, nos affaires étaient toutes là. Je remarquai ensuite la présence de Demetri dans mon dos. Je m'étais mise à crier. Ma plus grande faute, car maintenant, le cadavre du propriétaire reposait devant le seuil de ma porte. Je m'effondrais mentalement. Demetri me tenait par le bras près à m'amener, mais je m'étais mise à me débattre dans ma vision noircie par mes larmes. Anéantie, Désespérée et Seule. Demetri me tenait dans ses bras, en me laissant pleurer. Il me déposa délicatement sur le lit, j'ignore la raison de cette tendresse, tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'il était là et me laissais pleuré, la seule chose que je voulais. Il ne parlait pas, je ne parlais pas.

J'étais dans mes pensés, dans mes eaux troublés. J'étais en train de me noyer. J'étais dans la mer, en dessus de l'eau, c'était tranquille, jusqu'à temps que mon corps demande de remonter, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je sentais mes poumons crier, ma gorge en feu et mon cœur, chaque battement signifiait que je vivais. Aucune lumière, la sensation d'être vide, tout simplement rendre l'âme goutte par goutte. Les bras flottants vers le haut, la tête relevée, le corps oblique. Mon corps calait comme des poids lancés dans l'océan. Fuir, Fuir dans un monde sombre, former une carapace assez forte pour s'y cacher. Ou tout simplement prendre l'importunité qui s'offre à toi.

La froideur de ses bras, la tendresse de ses caresses de sa main sur mon bras. Son regard concentré ou tout simplement perdu, ses lèvres aussi froides, mais si délicieuse. Notre étroite position me félicitait la tâche, puisqu'il résistait, je savais que s'il le voudrait, je serai déjà dans cette chambre surveillé par Félix. Mais il ne faisait que résister, résister à une tentation forte et désirable. Certes, je savais jouer, je ne pouvais perdre, il fallait qu'il me sorte du fond de l'eau. L'air, les sentiments, je devais les retrouver et je devais oublier, même pour quelques instants. Son dilemme ne dura pas très longtemps, rapidement il avait prit les choses en main. Ses mains, jamais je ne pourrais oublier comment il les faisait bouger. Ses baisers si glacés et délicats. Son corps, magnifiquement bien dessiné, avec ses muscles et cette blancheur qui lui était propre. Un tourbillon de désir et d'évasion. Il était délicat, mais rapide pour créer des sensations. Nos vêtements furent vite envolés, ma peau réagissait au contact de la sienne. Des frissons de tous les genres, des sensations opposées qui s'associaient bien pour autant. Il entrait en moi avec une telle délicatesse, j'avais à peine senti qu'il avait un malaise. Mais il continua, avec une prudence et une lenteur au début, puis avec un rythme plus vite. Tranquillement, j'oubliais, je m'évadais, je fuyais dans un endroit appelé le 7ème ciel. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas toute seule, pas cette fois. Son souffle, qui était rendu tiède, sa peau qui était un peu plus chaude, ses soupirs, je gardais ça en mémoire, juste pour oublier. Mais chaque chose à une fin, le temps était venu de redescendre sur Terre. Étendu sur ses draps, un garde dans la même position, serein et tranquille, il avait fermé les yeux, son bras derrière sa tête. J'aurais voulu être lui à ce moment précis.


	6. Chapter 5

**Salut la compagnie, j'ai enfin pris le temps de terminer le chapitre, dsl du gros retard, je commence une autre histoire en même temps, je promets de la même en pause pour terminer celle-là.**

**Alors avant tout, je dois dire que ce chapitre-là est coupé en deux, je voulais garder encore mon gros morceau de l'histoire, dsl je suis possessif sur mes idées ça fait mal de donner son imagination à des lectrices carnivores,**

**mais je voulais mettre un peu d'histoire d'Alyssa avant. **

**Je vous laisse le commencer, si ce n'est pas encore fait lol.**

**Merci pour les reviews sans eux je n'aurais même pas commencé le chapitre LOL.**

**Samara.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Gouffre

J'étais bien revenu sur Terre, Demetri me demanda de le suivre, il était déjà habillé, moi j'étais couché sur le dos encore en train de regarder le plafond. Il s'avança vers mon oreille et me chuchota une phrase, une explication à tout ça. Certes, je ne m'attendais pas à autant, j'en étais même surprise. Ces quelques mots me redonnèrent une raison. Je commençai donc à m'habiller.

« Je peux au moins amener mes trucs? Demandai-je

-Bien-sûre. Tu as un cellulaire? Me demanda-t-il.

-Ouais. »

Je sortis mon nouveau Iphone de ma pochette de ma valise. Je l'allumai, le lança à Demetri qui l'attrapa avec grâce. Il composa un numéro, surement son Maître. Il n'avait dit que quelques mots avant de l'écraser dans sa paume de main pour le transformer en bouilli.

« HEY! Non mais sa ne va pas! Je viens de le recevoir. Criai-je furieuse.

-On va t'en racheter un autre, pour l'instant tu n'as pas le droit à de téléphone ni d'Internet. Nous ne voulions pas d'être obligés de tuer une centaine d'humains juste parce que tu as voulu faire à ta tête. D'ailleurs, Aro va être très furieux de ta petite escapade. Gare à tes fesses Aly. »

Demetri avait déjà pris ma valise et disparu en dehors de la chambre. (Rien à foutre d'Aro. Hey, il l'a appelé pas son prénom). J'observai les valises d'Élie, je remarquai sa guitare acoustique dans le coin, j'avais tellement de souvenir avec cette guitare. Elle l'avait reçu à Noël passé, je l'avais passé chez elle, mon père travaillait comme d'habitude. Lorsque son père lui avait demandé de fermer les yeux, j'en avais été jalouse. Oui énormément jalouse, jalouse de sa vie, de son sourire et de sa famille. Moi ma mère était morte lorsque j'avais 9 ans et mon père n'était jamais là. Elle adorait cette guitare, j'avais appris à y jouer grâce à Élie. Nous avions passé la moitié de la nuit de noël à jouer des chansons les plus poches du monde. Lorsqu'on avait déménagé ensemble, Élie avait sortie sa bonne vieille guitare et en avait joué un morceau pour supposément imprégner l'appartement de notre présence. C'était vraiment très drôle et très spéciale. Je n'avais jamais fêté Noël avec mon père depuis que ma mère était morte. En réalité, je n'avais jamais revu mon père réellement, un part de lui était mort ce jour-là et j'étais comprise dans cette partie-là. Cette petite fille avait vieillie maintenant et elle devait se lever pour affronter ses problèmes qui étaient "le grand méchant Aro gay et ses acolytes".

Je décidai d'amener la guitare avec moi, de toute façon c'est surement ce que Élie aurait souhaité, protéger son bébé, protéger notre seul point commun et en même temps me souvenir d'elle. Demetri m'attendait à côté d'un taxi, il ouvrit la porte et je mis étais introduite. Le trajet avait été silencieux, Demetri me regardait souvent pour voir mon état. Je ne savais pas si il se souciait de moi parce que c'était son job ou parce qu'il tenait réellement à moi. J'optai pour la première option, je l'avais connu hier, ce n'est pas comme si ça faisait 2 ans.

L'heure était arrivée, je pénétrai dans le château pour la troisième fois (Et ce n'est toujours pas un bonheur je vous le dit!). Je ne craignais pas Aro, en réalité je me fichais carrément de lui. Je souhaitais seulement dormir, (Finalement je suis contente de pouvoir me retrouver sous des couvertures de soie. Il faut bien un avantage dans cette baraque de troue-cul). Demetri m'avait volé mes valises et me remit au bonne garde de Félix. (Oh toi shut up, arrête de me regarder comme ça. Si t'aurais été à ma place t'aurai fait pareille. Je suis sûr que tu me pardonneras un jour d'avoir trahis ta confiance. Je n'ai en effet aucun scrupule, je suis une scientifique têtue, désolé si je joue mon propre jeu. Je t'avais cru plus intelligent et plus vigilant, mais je t'aime comme ça Félix, tu n'es pas dans ton élément ici, je le voie dans ton regard et c'est pourquoi qu'on se comprend si bien tout les deux. Depuis, tu n'as pas un nom de chien pour rien, mon meilleur chien s'appelait Félix lui aussi, quel adon). J'entrai dans la salle des trônes, Aro était au milieu de la pièce en train de faire les 100 pas le visage ferme. Il se retourna et je me figeai, aucun mot ne pourrait décrire l'impression qui m'avais submergé, ses yeux me terrifiaient. Ce que je lisais était incompréhensible, de la déception et de la tristesse. Un gouffre de tristesse, dans ses yeux de rubis cela me paraissait si profond. J'avais enfin pris en compte l'effet qu'il me faisait, l'effet qu'ILS me faisaient. Les deux frères étaient toujours à leur place, je m'attendais à y voir de la colère, mais je n'y voyais que de la déception et même de la part de l'albinos. Je ne comprenais plus rien, je n'avais jamais ressenti la moindre espérance de leurs parts et voilà qu'ils étaient…déçus.

« Pourquoi tiens-tu t'en à t'en aller? Toi qui n'as ni famille et ni avenir. Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu, qu'est-ce qui te retiens encore? Me demanda Aro la voix casée. »

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Ses paroles me blessèrent profondément, était-ce parce que la vérité faisait mal? Mais était-ce aussi parce que je me sentais mal face à cette déception? En effet, il marquait un point. Je n'avais aucun endroit où aller maintenant, autre qu'ici évidement. Et cette espérance envers moi, je n'avais jamais compté pour quelqu'un d'autre à part d'Élie, mais elle n'avait jamais vu en moi un avenir ou une seule brindille d'espoir comme eux le faisaient. Je n'avais pas d'avenir dans ce monde, cette année je savais bien que je n'y arriverais pas à l'école, financièrement autant par volonté. Les Volturi m'offraient un avenir et une raison de vivre, mais je ne pouvais accepter. Car, il avait bien une chose qui me retenais, un rêve, j'avais encore une chose à finir.

Aro me regardait encore, il s'était déplacé près de moi, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. Il leva sa main vers mon visage pour essuyer une larme qui avait tombé de mes yeux. L'impression qu'il affichait était tellement parfaite, serein et sa peau soyeuse. Il était tellement sophistiqué, ça noblesse ressortait dans chacun de ses gestes ou même dans ses paroles. Moi, j'étais une bâtarde sans famille, à qui viens le droit de m'éduquer cette noblesse qu'aujourd'hui on appelait le« savoir-vivre »? J'ignorais totalement pourquoi je souhaitais t'en leurs ressembler mais c'était le cas. Même si c'était qu'une fausse illusion et qu'en fait qu'ils étaient faux, j'espérais que mon analyse était fausse, que ceci était le modèle d'une famille. J'avais déjà pensé d'avoir des enfants pour ainsi créer ma propre famille, mais après longue réflexion cela avait été une absurdité, moi qui avait déjà de la difficulté à aimer quelqu'un, comment ferais-je pour accepté l'amour d'un petit être que je ne mériterais pas. Mon père m'avais déjà dit que si ma mère était morte c'était par ma faute, j'avais pensé qu'il était saoul, mais non. Tout autour de moi montre que la vie n'était pas faite pour moi, alors pourquoi continuer. Alors je m'abandonnais encore une fois à l'espoir, même en sachant que c'est la dernière fois.

« Que voulez-vous de moi? Vous me retenez ici avec une si grande attende de moi, mais pourquoi? Ça rime à quoi vos histoires. Vous attendriez Dieu j'aurais trouvé ça normale au point où vous en êtes, mais de là d'avoir de l'espoir envers moi, cela je ne comprends pas. Je suis en rien bénéfique pour vous pourtant. Je suis une simple humaine, je suis même tellement simple que j'en suis simplet. Alors vous qui pensé avoir la mort à vos pieds, en quoi je peux être utile autre que vous en merdez? Demandais-je avec une sincérité chose qui m'arrivait rarement.

Leurs trois rois restaient stupéfiait de ma réponse ou plutôt ma demande. Ils se regardaient un instant, Aro fit alors un sourire de satisfaction. Lorsqu'il se retournait vers moi, je pus voir qu'il me regardait comme si ma phrase venait de faire gagner une longue bataille.

-Nous voulions que tu te sentes chez toi ici. Juste ta présence sufi, nous voulions juste que tu fasses partie de la famille », m'annonça-t-il avec gratitude.

Sur ces belles paroles, je me rendis dans ma chambre dans la ferme intention de dormir. Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, qui ne tournait vraiment pas rond. Je méditais sur les paroles de Demetri, il avait tellement la vérité étampé dans le front celui-là. Des paroles sans arrières pensées, juste la vérité. Mais ses ceux d'Aro qu'ils ne tournaient vraiment pas rond. Il y a de quoi d'hypocrite là-dedans. Mon instinct n'était pas en confiance avec lui. Pourtant son don était le moins dangereux et il était très calme et posé. Son regard me dérangeait réellement, comme si j'étais la seule chance d'atteindre de quoi de très précieux et rare. J'essayais de lié les paroles de Demetri et ceux d'Aro, il y avait bien un lien logique. Aro me cachait ses intentions à mon égard.

Tout en pensant, je ressentie un manque, cette sensation de mal-être. Ce mal-être avait commencé depuis 5 ans et il s'appelait Andrew. Un dimanche, j'avais été chez lui pour la nuit, on fessait rien de mal, j'avais seulement 14 ans et lui 18. Alors je faisais comme les deux dernière fois, je l'embrassais, mais nous n'allions pas plus loin. Mais comme dit le proverbe, une fois c'est bien, deux c'est mieux et trois c'est trop. Ce soir-là, il m'avait dit dans l'oreille qu'il avait une surprise pour notre deux mois ensemble, j'allais répliquer quand il me montra une petite pilule blanche. À sa vue, j'avais paniqué, je savais que mon petit-ami était un dealer et qu'il en prenait beaucoup. Lorsqu'il remarqua que j'étais dégouté, il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait et de faire ça pour lui et moi qui cherchait tellement l'amour, je ne voulais pas le perdre. Cette pilule avait été le début de mon cauchemar et aussi la fin de ma virginité. Il savait que j'aurais refusé de le faire si je n'avais pas été drogué. Il n'avait pas été délicat, le lendemain matin je l'avais vite aperçu puisque le lit était taché de sang et en plus j'avais manqué mon bus. Je l'avais revu même après ça, en acceptant chaque fois cette pilule et un jour il me présenta la même poudre qu'il prenait en disait que ça allait être super fun. Lorsque j'étais finalement accro, il m'avait dit de foutre le camp et si j'en voulais, je devais payer. Maintenant, je le traitais de tous les noms, mais c'était aussi moi. J'avais tellement cherché l'amour de quelqu'un que j'avais pris le premier du bord. Aujourd'hui je savais qu'une enfance et une adolescence doivent être saines et encadré. Moi, mon père était au bar ou avec ses maîtresses, je manquais d'attention et d'affection, voilà pourquoi j'avais été une vrai conne. Et présentement, j'étais en manque depuis deux jours.

Je me précipitai donc vers ma valise à la recherche de mon sachet que j'avais bien planqué dans ma valise après l'avoir acheté à peine sorti de l'aéroport. Il était bien là, dans la doublure, mon fardeau, ma plaie, ma dépendance. En quelques minutes, je me sentais enfin libéré, la joyeuse petite Alyssa revenait enfin de son gouffre. J'étais pitoyable. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais plus m'endormir maintenant, ni même penser correctement, alors j'oubliai vite l'histoire de pressentiment et parti à l'aventure dans les corridors lugubres du château de Cendrions. (J'aime tellement cette histoire, ouais on transforme Aro et ses frères en vilaines filles. Puis Demetri incarné en prince charmant, avec des manches à froufrous et ses collants. Félix au rôle de la bonne fée, avec des belles petites ailes il serait tellement cute avec un tutu. On incarne les souris en Diego, Alec, Heidi. Ouais, seulement dans mon histoire ma méchante belle-mère qui était Aro m'avait volé mon prince et présentement j'étais à sa merci. Il faut donc trouver ma bonne fée pour quelle m'envoie au pays des merveilles, je dois ramener Élie qui prend le thé avec le lapin pour qu'elle se transforme en dragon enfin de détrôner la méchante belle-mère. Dois-je d'abord chercher du fromage?). Malheureusement, je trouvai la méchante belle-mère qui passait dans cette aile du château. Et lorsqu'elle m'aperçue à quatre pattes en train de regarder des miettes dans le coin du couloir, Aro s'arrêta devant moi avec un air étonné. Je relevai la tête avec le plus beau et magnifique sourire, non en réalité c'était mon plus mauvais sourire. J'avais pu avoir un post-tip écrit « je suis coupable» et ça aurait été pareille. Alors Aro s'accroupi pour m'observer pour ensuite dire : « Curieux, de plus en plus curieux ». (AHHHHHHH, Aro est le lapin dans Alice aux pays des merveilles! Je savais qu'il avait une ressemblance. Il a de très grande oreille et je suis sûre qu'il a une montre indiquant l'heure. Il est myope aussi?). Aro me prit donc par la taille et me souleva pour m'entraîner dans ses bras au fin fond de Narnia. Je traversai la forêt lorsque j'avais reçu une vague de frisson. De l'eau, j'étais dans la douche avec Aro qui était torse nu et moi en sous-vêtements.


	7. Sorry

Désolé,

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, c'est pour vous annoncer que ma fiction est en pause jusqu'au début de juin. Suite à une petite panne d'inspiration et l'arrivé des examens, je ne pourrais plus écrire beaucoup. Mais j'ai toujours l'intention de finir cette fiction, d'ailleurs, le chapitre 6 est presque terminé. Merci aussi pour les reviews cela m'encourage à continuer ma fiction. Encore désolé.

Samara.


End file.
